


Rubber Band Heart

by kittykueen



Category: TwoSet, Twoset Violin (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brett Is An Architect, Canon Divergence, Eddy is a doctor, F/M, Flashbacks, Love Triangle, Old Lovers, Twoset Never Reached 1 Mil, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykueen/pseuds/kittykueen
Summary: Every little girl dreams of the perfect wedding- the big white dress, a beautiful venue, and a gorgeous groom. She had the princess dress, the scenic garden, and her wonderful husband-to-be Eddy. Except she sees a familiar face lost among the crowd- her ex-beau Brett. Will she move forward with the romance she grew with her betrothed or will she relive her whirlwind romance by letting her rubber band heart snap back?





	1. I Saw You There And My Blood Ran Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This seems to be the first TwoSet reader insert on ao3 and one of the few English works as well!  
> This fic was inspired by the song Baby by Clean Bandit and Marina. Go watch the music video to get an idea for the plot :)
> 
> A few things to note for this fic. It's set in a world where Brett and Eddy didn't succeed as YouTubers and pursued alternative career paths.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy my first twoset fic! Please do leave your feedback below and tell your fellow twosetters :)

**July 16th, 2019**

Deep breaths.

In. Out. In. Out.

I closed my eyes and opened them again. A glance to the mirror and there I saw my own reflection- the perfect visage of a bride in her dream dress. I grinned, practicing the smile that will be plastered to my face for the entire day. _My wedding day._

The nerves had started coming in yesterday, but I only truly felt my heart pound upon seeing myself in the whole outfit. I looked down and brought up my hand, admiring the large diamond on my fingers. _Eddy…_

Just as I thought his name I heard a knock on the door and a note slip under it. 

“ _Good morning babe! I know I can’t see you until the big moment but I just couldn’t help myself from writing you this little note. I know that you’ll look breath-taking today, and I’ll be the luckiest man in the world the moment I say I do. I love you (y/n). I can’t wait to be yours. Love, Eddy._ ” I read the note slowly. Once, twice, three times over.

There were many reasons why I felt nervous this morning. I felt nervous that I’d trip on my way to the altar. I felt nervous that I would forget an old, new, borrowed, or blue item. And I felt nervous that I’d cry during my vows and make a total mess of my makeup in front of everyone I knew and loved. But most of all, I felt nervous that my fiancé would realise exactly what he was getting into and realise that there were other women who were a much better fit for him than me. Yet there I was, holding a lovely handwritten note by the most wonderful husband-to-be on the planet. All of my nerves instantly disappeared and I felt relief wash over me. 

All of the wedding prep was over and I was merely waiting for the big moment to come. I had greeted all my lovely bridesmaids, rehearsed my vows, and checked my teeth to make sure there were no traces of food or lipstick to be found on them. It wasn’t until an hour before the ceremony that I decided to recheck the guest list and saw a name that made my blood run cold. 

Eddy and I didn’t decide to do a rehearsal dinner because we wanted the event to be as intimate and fuss-free as possible. And maybe it would have been more responsible to look over the list of people _he_ invited before the wedding, but there I was. Sitting on my hotel bed in the most expensive dress I would probably ever own, I stared at the third name on Eddy's part of the list- my ex-boyfriend’s name. _Brett Yang._

All of the calm and collected energy I had drawn from Eddy’s sweet note was blown away, replaced by even more fervent anxiety and a bit of something more. I couldn’t decide whether I was scared, excited, or constipated and it may very well have been a mixture of all three. 

I stood up and paced around the room, breaking into a cold sweat. _When was the last time I saw Brett anyway?_

* * *

**March 18th, 2012**

Sitting on the edge of my seat, I gripped my cup of coffee. I looked down at it fondly, half admiring the latte art and half reminiscing the moments I had associated with this particular order. I looked to the glass door of the Denim Co. Café and perked up at the sight of him.

Messy hair, a worn denim jacket, and a black pair of glasses. Brett always dressed so simple but it always made him look so cute. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as he walked over to me. _Strange, he’s not smiling his usual perfect smile. Something must be off._

I stood up to greet him with a hug and maybe a peck on the cheek but Brett was quick to usher me back into my seat. I reluctantly sat and pushed the coffee I ordered for him to his direction. “Sorry if it’s gone cold. I didn’t think you’d be late,” I brushed a stray piece of hair away before continuing “But I didn’t wait very long! And you’re here already anyway.” He didn’t seem phased by the awkwardness of my statements. Instead, he looked preoccupied as if something was already eating away at his mind.

“I actually called you to meet me here for a reason,” Brett said seriously whilst looking straight into my eyes. I felt my heart beat faster again. _Was he finally going to tell me what was between us?_

It was almost as if the world went into slow motion after he uttered that sentence. I could distinctly remember the slight burn on my tongue as I sipped the hot coffee too quickly when he said the next few words to his piece.

“Believe me, hanging out with you and being with you has been one of the best things I’ve decided to do in my life and I thank you for that,” he said, now slightly avoiding my gaze. “And I know that not everyone is as lucky to find something as… intense as the kind of connection we had," _Had._ My heart felt like it was dangling by a thread. "But I called you here to tell you that it has to stop.”

Right then and there I felt a sharp pain in my chest as if the muscle keeping me alive had been ripped out. I didn’t realise I was sobbing into my drink until I took another sip and it only tasted of salty tears. I looked up and saw Brett sitting there, his eyes glancing everywhere except my own and looking almost empty. He probably noticed that I was looking at him again because he finally shifted his eyes towards me. And with that same empty expression, he muttered an “I can’t do this. I’m sorry,” and walked out of the café. 

I had been dumped before, but none ever stung as much as this one. Everything with Brett was different. It felt like every moment I spent with him in the hot Brisbane summer was a page out of a fairytale. But unlike the fairytales I was used to, I didn’t get a happy ending. Instead, I got a shattered heart and a salty cup of coffee. 


	2. I Was Young, Didn't Know About Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm still getting into the groove of things and so I hope the writing style isn't too weird. It will be a bit flashback heavy in the beginning chapters, for expositional purposes of course.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is slightly steamy (?)  
> Implied sexual tension and making out. Also, the beginning Reader and Brett's relationship is finally revealed.
> 
> Enjoy!

**July 16th, 2019**

Suddenly, I’m snapped out of my reverie of the past by the familiar ring of my phone. I glance at the clock as I answer the call. It reads half-past three, just half an hour before the big ceremony. 

“Eddy? I thought we already talked about this- minimal contact leading up to the wedding!” I said teasingly, completely forgetting about the memory of my last nasty breakup.

“I know (y/n), but I needed to call you about the venue,” Eddy replied, a hint of worry evident in his voice. “What about the venue?” I asked, feeling my face scrunch up in confusion.

“They’re telling me they double booked! I’m talking to the venue manager but it seems like we’re gonna have to push back our schedule.” I could almost picture Eddy in his tux, pacing and rubbing at his own temples. 

Trying my best not to panic him even more, I inquired calmly about the backup plan. Eddy mentioned something about the venue compensating us by giving a discount on the bill. “What about our schedule though? I wouldn’t want to burden our guests.”

“I know honey, but they can only offer us the next scheduled slot which is two and a half hours away. They offered to give our guests a lounge room in an empty hall though.”

Somehow I felt Eddy trying to hide how tense he was even through the phone, and it amazed me that even in a disastrous scenario he could be this calm. I could tell he was doing this for me of course, given my record of overthinking and anxiety-induced panic. Yet again he proved to me that he cared an awful lot about me and what I thought and felt, even if this day wasn’t just mine.

“You know, I’m so lucky to have you, Eddy? Only you could make this wedding fiasco bearable.”

I heard him chuckle- _finally,_ I thought. His laugh was always a sign that he was going to be alright- we were going to be alright. 

“I should be saying the same to you, (Y/n). I can’t wait to see you in that dress later. And I’m even more excited to get it off of you tonight.” Of course, he’d take the opportunity to make such a joke even in the worst of situations.

I feigned a scandalised tone, “My my Mr. Chen, what would the missus think?”

“You know you love it, _Mrs. Chen,_ ” I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. 

I was just about to reply a witty comeback to my fiancé when I was interrupted by a knock. Apparently, it was loud enough to be heard over the phone because before I knew it Eddy was ending our call.

“Oh, is someone at your door? You should go answer it, I can always talk to you later Mrs. Chen.” And the call is over.

_Who could that be?_ I thought to myself. _Maybe it’s Belle and she’s looking for Eddy? Or perhaps she wanted my opinion on her Maid of Honour speech?_

All of the possibilities ran through my head as I walked to the door but my train of thought was interrupted when I heard a familiar voice through the door. “Eddy? Are you in there?” The voice asked, annoying me with just how mellow it still sounded. “It’s me, Brett. I wanted to have a chat before the ceremony and I heard it was moved. Mind if I come in?”

_Shit. I can’t see him before my wedding! He’s my ex! My cute, whirlwind summer romance, heartbreaking ex! Besides, he’s looking for Eddy, not me._

I thought quickly, talking in a high nasally voice by pinching my nose. “I’m sorry sir, but I think you’ve got the wrong room.”

I waited with bated breath before I heard him say a “Sorry,” and walk away to find Eddy in a different room. I didn’t realise I was gripping the chair beside me until I released it from my hands the moment Brett left.

_What did he want to talk to Eddy about anyway? How did they even know each other? Would he tell Eddy about how he broke my heart without ever explaining why?_

All of these questions were ricochetting around in my head, forcing me to recall my relationship with Brett. _Why did he slip away? And if he hadn’t left me then, would I have been marrying him instead of Eddy?_

* * *

**September 5th, 2012**

I was sitting backstage outside my friend’s dressing room after one of her solo performances with her youth orchestra. It was just after the show and I had brought flowers to congratulate her on her successful show. The air around me was bright and filled with laughter, conversation, and the occasional ‘good job!’ targeted at the night’s performers. The orchestra had been amazing tonight and it was clear that everyone had been on a music high.

I had dabbled a little in piano myself as a child but never fully pursued it. However, that didn’t stop me from enjoying classical music which is probably why I insisted on watching my friend perform in the first place. I had just gotten word that she was coming to her dressing room when a certain boy caught my eye.

I couldn’t quite put my finger on what it was but I could only describe it like a magnet. The air about him felt electric but almost like it was pulling he towards him. His brown eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as he conversed with the small group around him. The perfect- toothed that adorned his face was almost dripping with charisma that I couldn’t help but stare at him. I had no idea why I started walking towards this guy. From a distance, I could tell that he wasn’t devastatingly handsome. He was a bit on the short side, he wasn’t exactly built like a Greek god, and his glasses obscured the colour of his irises. And yet here I was, walking with determination towards this guy that I didn’t even know.

Lucky for me the magnetism was apparently mutual because upon seeing me he also started coming towards me, albeit walking a bit less aggressively. I couldn’t remember exactly what our first words to each other were, probably something lame like “Hello, great performance out there!”

What I did remember was getting pushed into a random dressing room and full-on making out with the handsome stranger. The flowers for my friend laid on the floor- long forgotten- and my phone was bursting from notifications of my friend’s missed calls. All of those remained ignored as I was preoccupied with the torrid kissing and hot, desperate touches by a guy I learned was named Brett. That probably remained to be one of the hottest and most adventurous experiences of my life. 

I met my friend after the make-out session between Brett and I was over, and I apologised. “The reception was really bad on my phone and I got lost. There were so many dressing rooms!” I lied, secretly checking my phone to see that Brett had already texted me after we had exchanged numbers. 

_“That was really fun. I’ll see you around? ;)”_

I shivered a bit at the little wink he sent, already missing the feel of his lips. I had to shake myself a bit to get back to the real world- to where my friend had been waving her hand in front of my face.

My friend and I had Italian food for dinner after that concert. But I couldn’t recall the taste of the Aglio Oglio or the notes of the wine we drank at that restaurant. All I could think of was how minty yet sweet Brett’s breath was and how much I wanted to see him again. It felt quite appropriate that Brett and I met during the cyclone season because that was exactly the kind of relationship that started between us- wild and intense, just like a cyclone.


End file.
